Hogwarts Home for Growing Adolescents with Terribly Ill Minds
by Broadway jr
Summary: Harry Potter/Doctor Who AU. One-shot. The Doctor drops Lily home while he refuels, but her family thinks she was kidnapped and went crazy. Now she's in an asylum, waiting and praying that the Doctor will return to her. Dripping with HP references. May be trigger-y to anti-depressants and asylums. Probs not, but being safe. Please Review!


**_Note: This story contains "information" about schizophrenia and anti-depressants that the author got from watching _next to normal_. She does not take anti-depressants and therefore cannot accurately say what they are like. _**

"Your daughter refuses to take her medication," Dr. Dumbledore says to my parents in the hallway outside my room. "Therapy only goes so far to help those with schizophrenia, and she is not make much headway in that aspect either. I've consulted with the other doctors and we suggest..."****

I zone out of the psycho-babble and walk over to my bed, a small, twin-sized thing with a rubish mattress. It, like everything else in the room, like everything else in the hospital, is stark white. I lay down on the bed, hitting my head the flat pilllow. I turn my head to look at the pills on my desk (James is beginning to stomp on them once he gets them so they don't "force-feed him"). Those were the ones the doctor was talking talking about, still in their clear plastic cup. And when I say "doctor" I don't mean the _real_Doctor. My Doctor. I mean Dumbledore, my crazy-person doctor who treats psych-ward patients.****

This visit from my family marks the end of my first month at Hogwarts Home for Growing Adolescents with Terribly Ill Minds, and the end of my first month after the Doctor disappeared on me. "Sit tight and visit your family," he said. "I'll be gone for five minutes while I stop over in Cardiff to re-fuel." That would have been fine, except my family thought I had been kidnapped by some sort of mad-man, and five minutes turned into five weeks. The more I tried to explain where I had been, all of time and space I had seen, the crazier they thought I was. And they're all on the lookout for my kidnapper. The Doctor.****

I close my eyes. If I think hard enough, maybe the Doctor will catch my prayer on the psychic paper, as I'd seen happen a million times before. "Doctor, save me. I'm at Hogwarts."****

"Praying for that nutter to come and save you?" I opened my eyes to see my sister in the doorway.

I sat up to face her. "Two words. All you had to do was say 'she's right' to Mum and Dad and I wouldn't be stuck here with bunch of loonies trying to shove pills down my throat."

"You got what you deserved, running away like that," she said. "And without so much as a note."

"Are you really that jealous that he chose me and not you? Grow up, Petunia," I yelled.

"Humph!" she said, turning around and stomping out.

"Ugh!" I shouted, turning around to kick my bed.

"See," a familiar voice said behind me, "that is the reason I wouldn't let her come in the first place." I turned around and beamed as the Doctor, the _real_ Doctor, stood in my doorway. "That attitude. She also doesn't have enough stuff. I love stuff. Stuffy stuff is the best stuff and your sister just does not have the stuff that you seemed to be stuffed with."

I laughed and gave the man a hug, then hit him on the arm. "You said 'five minutes'. I'm not sure how long five minutes is in your species but to humans like me you've been gone for almost a year."

"Hey! Do you know how long time passes in Cardiff?" the Doctor retorted. "Also ran into a bit of a snag with a couple of aliens who bore a striking resemblance to the Beatles. They were trying to control the minds of humans with their music." The Doctor began inspecting my pills. Almost to himself, he muttered, "By the way, the rumors are true: Paul McCarthy is replaced by a doppelganger. Sorry. I knew he was your favorite. What are these?"

"Pills," I said flatly. "Tried to tell people about you and they all thought I was mad."

"Of course they did. I'm not a run-of-the-mill human-y thing you know." The Doctor give the pill a quick sniff, then a lick. He then began to gag. "That tasted like ear wax."

I gave a small laugh. "Thank Dr. Bernard Botts."

"What are these supposed to do?"

"Make me not sad. They just so happen to ensure I don't feel anything."

"What?" the Doctor said, his voice rising. "Not feel anything? No feelings? No. No not feelings. That makes you like a Cyberman. No companion of mine is going to take Cyberman pills. Come on. We're busting you out of Hogwarts."

A feeling of relief swam over me. I made for the front door, then froze. "Doctor? Would it be alright if I brought a mate along? He needs out just as much as I do."

"Well... alright, then. But he better have stuff. Meet me in the fourth floor supply closet."

I stuck my head out the door and looked around. It seemed that Dumbledore and my family moved to a different part of the hospital. I took off running down the corridor until I reached Room 394. I pushed it open and found James stepping on his pills. He smiled as I walked in.

"Hello, Love," he said.

"You still want to escape?" I asked, cutting right to the chase. James just looked for a second, then nodded. "Come with me." I grabbed him by the hand and dragged him to the fourth floor supply closet.

"The supply closet?" James asked. "Well, it's not what I expected when you said 'escape,' but-"

"Get in," I said, pushing him forward. After checking no one was watching, I stepped in, between James and the machine I never thought I'd see again.

"What's this Police Box doing here?" James asked.

"Remember all those stories I used to tell you? The about me, the Doctor, and all of time and space? Well James, this is the machine that took us. This is the TARDIS." James said nothing, merely staring in awe. "I hope you don't freeze up under pressure, or you're going to end up getting us into a lot of trouble," I said, pushing open the blue doors.

James looked up, down, and all around the innards of the TARDIS. He stepped out, then back in, then out again, then back in again, comparing the size difference. Finally, he sat on the step, and said, "It's bigger on the inside," he said, amazed.

I smirked at him. "I know."

Looking up at me, James said, "I should have taken those pills."

"Don't be an idiot," I said, hitting him on the arm and sitting down next to him. "It's merely-"

"It's merely another dimension," the Doctor finished, appearing from one of the rooms in the TARDIS.

James stared. "Is that-"

"The Doctor?" I finished. "Yeah."

"Hello, I'm the Doctor," the alien said, "and you must be..."

"James. James Potter."

"James is the one who convinced me to stop taking my pills." I explained. "He's been planning on breaking out since before I was admitted. I figured it would only be fair to bring him along."

"Right then!" the Doctor exclaimed. "Excellent! So, James, you're the new kid on the block. Where and when do you want to go?"

James looked at me. "When?"

"It's also a time machine," I explained.

"Brilliant." James thought for a moment, then said, "Can we go to New York, during the Russian Revolution?

"New York? During the Russian Revolution?" the Doctor stared in mild shock. "What's going on in _New York_ during the _Russian_ Revolution? You're cheeky." The Doctor turned to look at me. "He's cheeky."

"If you want I'll put him back," I said.

"No, no. We'll go to _New York_ during the _Russian_ Revolution. But I'll probably be bored out of my wits. It'll probably be a Sunday." The Doctor flipped some levers on the TARDIS console, then turned to look at James and I side by side. "You two are going to make quite the duo one day, I can feel it. James Potter and Lily Evans: The Unstoppable Force."


End file.
